1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to coaxial connectors and, more particularly, to a coaxial connector for providing a signal connection to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
When assembling electrical systems it is often necessary to connect a coaxial cable to a printed circuit board (PCB) for propagation of high frequency signals to or from the PCB. Surface mount coaxial connectors are conventionally used to establish a reliable signal connection between the coaxial cable and the PCB. For example, male and female surface mount coaxial connectors are currently available in various configurations. The current state of the art connectors are not ideal, however, because such connectors are not designed to withstand significant mechanical loads. Consequently, PCBs are oftentimes damaged due to installation and removal of coaxial cables, motion of cables during shock and vibration, and clamping of cables during system assembly. Accordingly, a durable surface mount coaxial connector is needed which can withstand such mechanical loads and prevent damage to PCBs when such loads are applied.